Traps
General information Traps in The Pit can be good or bad, and come in 2 different categories: Floor Traps and Door Traps. ''' Floor Traps are mostly harmful, but they can be turned against enemy creatures. Door Traps only affect you and are harder to avoid, but some of them have powerful beneficial effects. Door Traps Some doors in the Pit are marked with a colored diamond to indicate that they are trapped. Stepping through the door will set off the trap, and its effect will be reported above your experience bar. Once you've "identified" a door trap this way, you can hover your mouse over every other door trap of the same color to see a tooltip of it's effect. Destroying a door disables it's trap as well. Each door trap can have many different effects, and can trigger an infinite amount of times. The '''negative effects tend to recharge quickly, while the positive effects take well over 100 turns before they can be re-activated. * Doubles or Halves movement speed for 30 turns. * Restores 50 health, or causes you to lose ~70% of your''' current health. * Destroys random item or item stack in backpack. You can control which item gets destroyed by dropping the others on the ground before stepping through. This is useful when you must go through a trap door and are unsure of what the trap will do. * Recharges random rechargeable item in backpack. You can control which item gets recharged by dropping the others on the ground before stepping through. * Causes Blind for 30 turns. * Cleanses all negative effects (except Slow?) and restores full health. * Teleports to another teleport door trap on the floor. * Causes Madness for 50 turns. * Restores or drains psi points by 150. There are more available trap colors than there are effects, so some door traps will have a different color but cause the exact same effects as another previously discovered door trap. The association between door trap colors and their possible effects is randomized in every playthrough. While black doors in one game could always grant a speed bonus, in another game, those black doors may instead always destroy an item stack in your backpack. It is possible to pass through a'' destroy item '''door trap safely by dropping all your items in the first square of the door, stepping through the middle, then picking up all your items again. Floor Traps Some floor tiles in the Pit can hide traps. Your character's ability to detect them from a distance (or before you step on them) is dictated by his/her Brains. There are many different types, each with unique effects, and all of them cause their effect within a varrying AoE radius. Disarm a floor trap to retrieve it. This can be done safely using Manipulation. Floor traps can be triggered by any direct attack, or by an AoE/multi-target weapon if the tile is currently occupied by a creature. Note that the Traps skill is used for disarming or setting floor traps, but is not involved in their detection. For a list of booby traps, see Devices. If your Traps skill is too low, there is a good chance that setting or disarming a trap or mine will fail and damage you on trying to do such. Best way to avoid the floor trap issue is crafting yourself the Grav Boots in standard edition of the game, as soon as you have collected the ingredients. Traps can be an additional threat if you are inside the potential explosion radius and another creature thows a grenade on you, which can additionally bring the floor trap to explode, if it is in the range of the thrown grenade. In such a situation you get the damage of the grenade and the nearby floor trap, so watch out. The same applies for for mines or traps you set and activated by yourself for protection from enemies. ''Using Manipulation early-game to collect Wormhole traps can allow you to skip through the last few floors on harder difficulty levels. Category:Main Category:Survival